


Where There Once Was an Ocean

by starryrosez



Category: Free!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Splash Free, Falling In Love, First Kiss, First Meetings, M/M, Oblivious Tachibana Makoto, Pining
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-31
Updated: 2019-01-31
Packaged: 2019-10-20 03:13:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17614340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starryrosez/pseuds/starryrosez
Summary: When the body of an injured man is found right outside of the village, Makoto's world is flipped upside down.





	Where There Once Was an Ocean

**Author's Note:**

> Last semester my advisor made me take a class in Arabic Culture to fulfill one of my gen ed requirements and the entire time, the only thing I could think about was writing this. Please enjoy!
> 
> DISCLAIMER: While this is a fic that involves a lot of aspects of Arabic culture, everything about the culture included in this is all that I learned from a class and from asking my arabic friends. Any inaccuracies intentional or unintentional isn't meant to come out as offensive if it turns out that way. I just wanted to write a story as accurate to the culture as possible because splash free is my favorite ending and au of the canon aus and I've always wanted to write a fic based off of it.

He was found unconsciousness in the sand, naked and with bruises all over his body. Ran and Ren had discovered the man while they were playing on the outskirts of their village and had immediately brought it to their older brother’s attention. Without hesitation, their brother Makoto had them lead him to the man where he scooped him up in his arms and had brought him back to their place. Their mother washed the man, cleaned his cuts and clothed him. They then laid him in Makoto’s bed and kept an eye on him. 

 

Because he was a foreigner Makoto's parents speculated that he was a Bedouin. He was looking awfully pale for somebody who seemingly spent hours in the sun to the point that Makoto feared he wouldn’t make it but his father had reassured him the stranger would be fine and awake by the night. Still, Makoto refused to leave the man’s side, in the event that he did wake up, he wouldn’t be alone and confused. 

 

Sure enough, when night had come and the moon was in sight, the stranger began to grow conscious, his face twitching a few times before finally opening his eyes. Makoto had abruptly stood up from his chair by the man's bedside and his green eyes met the bleary blue ones of the stranger. 

 

“You’re awake!” Makoto cheered before covering his mouth, cheeks reddening in embarrassment. He didn’t mean to get loud all of a sudden but he was relieved the stranger was alright. 

 

The man sat up and looked down at his hands before looking up at Makoto. Now that he had taken a second look at the mysterious man, Makoto had realized he was young, around Makoto’s age so he was probably in his late teens, early twenties and was handsome. His black locks were all over the place and the man pulled a strand behind his ear as he asked, “Where am I?”

 

Makoto smiled picking up a glass of water, “You’re safe now, rest. Would you like some water?”

 

The man shook his head, “No, thank you.”

 

“Are you sure?” Makoto asked. 

 

The man nodded, “I’m fine.”

 

“I insist,” Makoto offered it once more.

 

The man stared at the cup for a couple of seconds before darting his eyes back to Makoto. For a few seconds, they had a staring contest before the man finally gave in and his fingers wrapped around the cup. 

 

“Thank you,” he said quietly as he took a sip. 

 

Makoto was curious about the man but he knew that it would be rude to even ask what his name was. He’ll have to wait until the man told him, and right now, he seemed too in shock to even say much. 

 

After he finished his drink he took reached out to Makoto’s hand, taking all of the brunet’s attention and hesitantly asked, “Am I...the only one here?”

 

Makoto nodded, “You were found unconscious outside of the village. My younger siblings found you and I brought you here. Mom took care of the rest.”

 

The man’s hand slipped away, his expression hardening as he said, “I see.”

 

Just then Makoto’s parents entered the room and were relieved to find that their guest had woken up and was well. 

 

“How are you feeling?” Makoto’s father asked, “Is there anything you need?”

 

“Makoto, dinner is ready,” his mother looked up to the man, “If you’re feeling up to it you are more than welcome to join us at the table as well dear.”

 

“Thank you, I think I’ll go back to sleep.” 

“Of course dear, just call if you need anything.”    
  


“Okay,” the man had returned to lying down in bed and had already closed his eyes.

 

An hour later when Makoto came back to the room the man was already awake looking around the room. Upon entry, he turned to Makoto his blue eyes grim. 

 

“Are you alright?” Makoto asked. 

 

The man shook his head curling in on himself as he grabbed the sheets of the bed, “I remember it all.” 

 

Makoto approached him carefully and grabbed a chair pulling it up to the bed, “It’s okay, you’re safe now.” He placed a hand on the stranger’s, and said in a soothing place, “We’ll take care of you.”

 

He took Makoto’s hand, body trembling as tears began to fall down his cheek. 

 

“They took everything, my camel, my goats, my clothes and when I tried to fight back one of them grabbed me and they all took turns. They punched me, kicked me, one even stabbed me with my own dagger before I blacked out,” he turned to Makoto, “I had nobody there to help me.”

 

“Must’ve been horrible,” Makoto commented his thumb running across the hand he’s holding, “I’m sorry they did this to you. My mother said that you must’ve stopped bleeding before we found you, but we don’t know how much you lost. Some of the wounds may scar. Drinking lots of water will help with the loss of blood, would you like some?”

 

“Thank you,” he replied as Makoto poured him a drink and handed it to him. He sat up in bed and looked down at the cup, fingers tapping against the metal before looking back at Makoto again. “What is your name?”

 

“Makoto,” he answered.

 

“Makoto,” the man repeated under his breath, as if he was savoring the way it was said, “That’s foreign.”

 

“My grandparents are from Japan,” Makoto answered, “To honor our heritage everybody in my family has Japanese names.”

 

“My mother is half-Japanese,” the man answered, “I also have a Japanese name: Haruka.”

 

_ Haruka _ . Makoto repeated in his head, playing around with it. It was undoubtedly Japanese just like his. “Haruka is a beautiful name.”

 

“Please call me Haru,” Haru added. 

 

“Of course, would you like more water? Also, we left some food for you at the table, we can bring it in here if you don’t think you can walk over there.”

 

“Please,” Haru gave Makoto his cup, and pushed himself up, and began to ease himself out of bed. Makoto helped him out. Haru was groaning in pain and winced every so often while getting out of bed but walking out of the room was another story. 

 

Haru cried out in pain as he took his first step and Makoto gripped his guest’s arms to prevent him from falling. 

 

“Are you alright?” Makoto asked, “Maybe you should go back to--

 

“I’m fine,” Haru waved him off, “I can eat at the table.”

 

“Are you sure? I don’t want you pushing yourself to prove something.”

“I’m not...proving anything,” Haru frowned. For the second time that day their eyes met and once again they were caught in a stare down. Makoto couldn’t help but notice just how beautiful Haru’s eyes were. From their proximity, and the candlelight shining a few feet away from them, he could make out the yellow specks in the sea of blue. Never has anybody looked as handsome as Haru to Makoto and he found his face beginning to heat. Haru’s face looked just as entranced as Makoto’s, a tint of red beginning to form on his face. He turned away from Makoto, hiding his face as he answered, “I’ll go back.” 

 

Makoto helped Haru back into the bed and called for his family to bring in the food. Ran and Ren came with the plates of kabsa. Their mother came in with more water and food to offer Haru once they were finished but Haru politely declined, saying he was full. 

 

“It’s late, your father and I are going to sleep,” his mother said, “The bed in our room has been prepared when you’re ready to sleep just come in and turn off the candle on your father’s side.”

 

“Okay, thanks,” Makoto replied, “Goodnight!”   
  


“Goodnight sweetheart,” Makoto’s mother kissed the top of her son’s head before leaving the room, “Goodnight Haruka.”

 

“Goodnight!”

 

With that, the two of them were alone again. Haru shifted in bed and nestled himself against the pillow, “I’m going to sleep too.”

 

“Oh, okay,” Makoto smiled as he stood up, “Rest well then Haru.”

 

“Wait,” Haru reached out and grabbed Makoto’s hand, “This is your bed, you should sleep in it.”

 

“I shouldn’t, it’s yours for now,” Makoto smiled apologetically, “Just call out if you need something, okay? Night.”

 

“Night.” 

 

Makoto entered his parent’s room and laid down on the makeshift bed. Makoto turned on his back and looked up at the ceiling, unable to sleep. He hasn’t slept outside of that room in almost ten years and now that he was sleeping somewhere else, he felt uncomfortable with the unfamiliarity of sleeping somewhere else.

 

“I like that man,” his mother spoke up, filling the silence, “He’s well-mannered. He’d make a fine husband for any lucky girl.” 

 

Makoto hummed in agreement, “He has a good heart I can tell.”

His mother chuckled, “You’re never wrong.”

 

Makoto smiled, clutching the blankets and turning to his side. Somehow, he managed to sleep after that for by the time he woke up, the sun was out and his parents had already left the room. Makoto got out of bed and returned to his room to get a change of clothes. He entered the room quietly, to not wake up their guest. Makoto smiled fondly at the sleeping man. He seemed to be having a nice dream. As Makoto gathered his things, he briefly wondered about what Haru could be dreaming of. 

 

He was so distracted by his thoughts, he failed to notice Haru had woken up.

 

“Good morning,” Haru greeted. 

 

Makoto yelped and dropped his things, his clothes falling to the ground. As he turned around his feet got caught in the pile and he tripped, hitting his elbow as he fell down. 

 

“Are you okay?” Haru pulled the covers off of him and jumped out of bed and went over to Makoto. 

 

Makoto flushed in embarrassment as he sat up, rubbing his aching elbow, “Yeah, sorry I thought you were asleep. Did I wake you up?”

 

Haru shook his head, “No, let me help you up,” he offered his hand to Makoto.

 

“Thank you,” Makoto smiled as he took the offered hand, “How are your wounds?”

 

After pulling him up, Haru grimaced slightly, holding his stomach with his hand, “It still hurts but I can walk.” 

 

“That doesn’t look good to me,” Makoto replied, “Lay down, I’ll get you breakfast.” 

 

“What about your arm?” Haru asked.

 

Makoto glanced down at his elbow. It was still stinging and it was extremely red. He was pretty sure it will bruise. 

 

Makoto smiled, “I’m fine, I’ll just wash off the redness after breakfast.” 

 

“Bring a bowl of water in here, I’ll wash it off for you,” Haru offered.

 

“Ah, are you sure?” 

 

“Yes,” Haru replied, a glint of determination in his eye.

“Okay, I’ll be right back,” Makoto replied, leaving the room to get breakfast and a bowl of water. His mother had left two trays of breakfast and Makoto took the two of them for Haru and himself. Makoto quickly visited the well outside their home to gather some water before returning back to Haru. 

 

By the time he had returned Haru had pushed away the sheets on the bed and had left a spot for Makoto to sit with him. Makoto placed the tray on the bed and Haru gingerly took it as Makoto settled next to Haru. Once Makoto was on the bed, Haru handed him a tray. 

 

“Thanks,” Makoto answered.

 

“No, thank you,” Haru replied as he picked up the balaleet on his own tray.

 

The two of them ate in a comfortable silence, just happy to be in the presence of the other. Occasionally, Makoto would comment on something trivial, like the weather, and Haru would simply nod in agreement. Haru was the first to finish, putting his tray aside and taking the bowl of water before gingerly taking Makoto’s arm. Makoto adjusts himself so it’s easier for him to eat as Haru tends to his arm. 

 

“You have a rug burn,” Haru comments as he takes the cloth and dips it into the water. 

 

“I do?” 

 

“Yeah, you’re not bleeding but you should be careful,” Haru said as he pressed the cloth against Makoto’s skin. Makoto winced from the contact, he wasn’t expecting the pressure to hurt, and Haru was being gentle with him. Realizing that Makoto was in pain, Haru stopped, “Does it hurt?”

 

“A little,” Makoto admitted, “continue.”

 

“Okay,” Haru replied, lightly running the cloth down Makoto’s arm. Makoto felt the sting again but instead of wincing Makoto focused on Haru’s delicate touch to lessen the pain. After disinfecting the wound, Haru wrapped a dry cloth around Makoto’s elbow. Once finished Haru asked, “Can you move your arm?”

 

Makoto tried moving his arm and found that there was nothing bothering him, “Yes, thank you Haru.” Makoto moved his tray to the floor and grabbed the bowl, “Now it’s my turn, lie down.”

 

“You don’t have to.”

 

“But I want to, besides, you don’t want to be stuck with a sticky cloth all day,” Makoto insisted.

 

“Okay,” Haru complied as he began to lie down on the bed. 

“Take off your shirt.”

 

Haru started to move but he began hissing from the pain. Makoto quickly stopped him. “If it hurts, I can do it for you.”

 

Haru huffed at that, “I’m fine.”

 

“No, Haru, if it’s hurting you then let me do it. You’re obviously moving something you shouldn’t.”

 

Blue eyes stared up at Makoto. For a moment, Makoto thought those eyes were going to devour him. Haru was clearly not thrilled with the fact that he needed to depend on someone else to do something menial. But then, Haru looked away, face reddening as he muttered. “Do what you want.”

 

“Thank you,” Makoto said as he pulled Haru’s shirt off. 

 

Haru’s abdomen was covered in cloths with dried blood. Makoto carefully took them off, one wrong move could hurt Haru. Once all of them were removed, Makoto found himself staring at the wounds. There were minor cuts all over his stomach and they were already starting to heal, but there was one place that caught his attention. He had a vague memory of seeing it when he carried Haru to their home the day before but now looking at it up close he realized just how bad the attack was. It was a large gash that ran diagonally down his stomach. Makoto’s mother had already stitched everything up so it looked better but he knew that once everything healed, Haru would be stuck with a large scar as a harsh reminder of the traumatic event.

 

“Is there something wrong?” Haru asked.

 

“No, there’s nothing wrong,” Makoto shook his head, applying the damp cloth to Haru’s skin and cleaning out the dried blood, “I just didn’t…”

 

“Your mother said I should be back to normal by the end of next week. But this wound,” Haru rested his hand on top of it, smiling sadly, “I don’t think it’ll ever heal.”

 

Makoto shook his head as he gently wiped Haru’s wounds, “If you take care of the scar properly, it’ll heal too. I know a man who comes by every once in a while with oils that can help lessen the visibility.”

 

“Do you know when he’ll be back?” Haru asked.

 

“I don’t know, he comes once every three months or so. I think he was just here last week,” Makoto placed his hand on Haru’s shoulder as he guided Haru up, “Can you sit up? I need to do your back.”

 

Haru sat up and exposed his back. There was another wound that ran down his back but it wasn’t nearly as bad as the one from before.

 

“I know it’s a long time from now but if you stick around, we can get you some of that oil.”

 

“I wouldn’t mind.”

 

“Really?” Makoto felt excited that Haru would be staying, at least for another 3 months.

 

“As long as your family will have me,” Haru answered as Makoto wrapped the new cloth around him. He grimaced a little as Makoto tightened, “It’s too tight.”

 

“Ah! I’m sorry,” Makoto apologized as he undid the cloth and repeated it, a little less tight, “Is this better?”

 

“Much, thank you,” Haru replied as he picked up his shirt and placed it back on. 

 

“Your welcome,” Makoto answered, as he laid down on the bed. He could feel the fatigue from lack of sleep starting to catch up to him.

 

“Didn’t sleep well last night?” Haru asked.

 

“Yeah.”

 

“You should sleep here tonight.”

 

“No, this is your bed as long as you’re staying with us, you sleep in it.” Makoto protested.

 

Haru huffed, “Well, you should rest for now.”

 

“I have to feed the goats in about an hour.”

 

“I’ll wake you up.”

 

“Okay, thanks,” Makoto closed his eyes and before he knew it he was asleep. When he woke up, Haru was shaking his arm. 

 

“It’s time,” Haru said.

 

“Mm?” Makoto yawned, “Is it really?”

 

“Yeah,” Haru said. It was then when Makoto realized that Haru was standing, holding onto his abdomen to ease the pain. 

Immediately, Makoto sat up, “Why are you standing?! You’re going to hurt yourself!”

 

“I’m fine,” Haru assured, “I just got up to go to the bathroom.”

 

“Without any help?”

 

“You were asleep,” Haru turned away.

 

“Haru…” Makoto stood up placing a hand on Haru’s shoulder. He hadn’t realized until then that they had a drastic height difference. Makoto was basically looking down at Haru, who was refusing to look at Makoto, “You should’ve woke me up. What if something happened?”

 

“But nothing happened, and I’m fine,” Haru insisted, even though he was hissing from the pain and holding on to his abdomen, “Go and feed the goats, I’ll be here.”

 

“Of course, I’ll be back, call me if you need anything.”

 

Haru hummed in reply as he sat on the bed, getting ready to lie down again. Makoto looked back one more time before heading outside. Makoto took a bucket of grains and approached the barn. As soon as he entered the barn, the goats poked their heads out of their stall. Makoto chuckled as he approached them.

 

“Hey there, I got some food for you guys,” Makoto jiggled the bucket maintaining their attention, “Don’t fight okay? There’s plenty of food to go around.”

 

Makoto opened the gate and lifted his arms as one of the goats tried to reach it. He laughed petting the animals as he maneuvered over to the bin before promptly dumping all the food inside. As the goats approached the bin, Makoto left them alone to eat. 

 

“Ah, Makoto what happened to your arm?”

 

The sound of his mother’s voice scared Makoto and he jumped at her words. 

 

“Ah!” Makoto glanced at his arm and smiled apologetically, “I tripped in my room this morning.” 

 

“Oh? Did you bandage this yourself?” his mother asked.

 

Makoto shook his head, “Haru did it for me.”

 

“Oh, how nice of him, do you know if he’ll be joining us today for dinner?”

 

“He seems to be able to walk a bit, I’ll ask him when I get back.”

 

“Well ask him what’s his favorite meal, I’ll make it for him as a special thank you for patching up my son,” Makoto’s mother squeezes Makoto’s arm, “And for doing a good job as well.”

 

When Makoto returned to the room, Haru was reading a book. Upon entering, Haru looked up and pointed to the book.

 

“The twins came by and gave me this,” Haru explained, “They said I looked bored.”

 

Makoto giggled as he approached Haru sitting right next to him on the bed, “Is it good?”

 

Haru nodded, “Yes, but it’s clear the author has never been to the ocean, the descriptions are inaccurate.”

 

“How do you know?”

 

“My tribe is from the coast,” Haru replied, “I spent most of my childhood traveling along the coast before moving inland with the rest of my tribe.” 

 

“Wow! That’s amazing! I’ve never left this town since I was born, what’s the ocean like?”

 

“When you look off into the distance, beyond the horizon, what do you see?” Haru asked.

 

“An endless desert.”

 

“It’s like that, but with water,” Haru explained.

 

Makoto tried to picture it but he didn’t quite understand it. Haru must have realized his explanation wasn’t good because he placed the book down and tried to get out of bed.

 

“H-haru?” Makoto asked, “You shouldn’t go out--

 

Haru drew the curtains, bringing in the golden rays of the afternoon into the room. In the distance, one could see the sandy desert that stretches out for miles. Haru held onto his abdomen as he beckoned Makoto to join him at the window. Haru pointed out again.

 

“Watch the sand as the wind blows,” Haru pointed out.

 

Makoto watched intently as a breeze came by, causing the sand to shift. Sometimes, if the wind was strong enough

 

“Do you see the ripples in the sand?” Haru asked.

 

“Yes,” Makoto replied.

“Imagine, the sand turns blue and it’s water, constantly moving, the ripples in the water moving like this,” Haru motioned his hand like a wave, “It’s kind of like that.” 

 

“Does sand get in your eyes?” Makoto asked.

 

“All the time,” Haru replied, “They say that this land used to be at the bottom of the ocean.”

 

Makoto looked outside staring at the sand, the image was still fuzzy but Haru’s description was sufficient. But he certainly couldn’t imagine the barren land as a place where water used to be abundant. He couldn’t imagine everything being underwater, it just felt strange.

 

“I don’t see it,” Makoto sighed, “It’s too weird to think that.”

 

Makoto heard the creaking of the bed to find that Haru had returned to lying down.

 

“I’ll paint the ocean for you sometime,” Haru said, “Maybe that will help.”

 

“You don’t have to, what you said is really good!”

 

“But I want you to see the ocean,” Haru frowned as he rolled onto his side, “Since I can’t take you to see it.”

 

Makoto giggles, “You want me to see it that badly?” 

 

Haru’s ears reddened, “You’re the one who asked.” 

 

Makoto joined Haru and sat down at the edge of the bed, “I did, thanks Haru.”

 

Haru averted his eyes away, his ears continuing to redden like a tomato, “It’s nothing really.”

 

“You travel often, yeah?” Makoto asked, “Are you going back to the ocean someday?”

 

Haru nodded.

 

“When you go take me with you,” Makoto playfully nudged Haru, smiling through his words. 

 

“....okay.”

 

Makoto’s eyes widened. He was only joking, he’s never left his village, and didn’t see himself leaving anytime soon. He certainly didn’t expect a stranger he just met to agree when he jokingly suggested it. Makoto’s heart skipped a bit as he asked quietly, “Really?”

 

“Yeah,” Haru replied without hesitation. 

Makoto smiled, feeling touched, “I’d like that.”

 

Haru hummed in agreement. Makoto laid back on the bed, looking up the ceiling, For a few moments, the two of them just quietly laid on the bed, lost in thought. Their silence came to an abrupt end when suddenly, the door burst open and Ran and Ren came running in and jumped onto the bed. 

 

“Come play with us outside!” the twins cheered, “You too Haru!”

 

Haru groaned in pain, as they climbed over him. Makoto immediately pulled the twins away from Haru.

 

“Be careful, he’s still not feeling well..” Makoto chastised the kids.

 

“Sorry…” Ran apologized.

 

“Does that mean Haru can’t join us?”

 

“Well…” Makoto turned to Haru for his answer.

 

Haru smiled as he sat up on the bed and patted the empty spot next to him, “I got something better.”

 

The twins eyes sparkled with wonder as they joined Haru’s side. 

 

“I have a story,” Haru continued. 

 

Makoto sat on the other side of Haru watching the twins and making sure they wouldn’t accidentally hurt his friend again. 

 

For hours, Makoto and Haru told stories to the twins until they fell asleep. Makoto carried them to their room and tucked them in for the night. When he returned to the room, Haru was still awake. Makoto slipped back into his bed. The two had dinner together and after Makoto’s mother took the tray of their food, Makoto laid on the bed and closed his eyes. 

 

“You’re staying for the night?”

 

Makoto opened his eyes and shook his head, “I’m just tired, I’ll go to my parent’s room when I’m going to sleep.”

 

“So… you’re staying,” Haru said.

 

Makoto chuckled, “For now.”

 

Haru laid back down on the bed, and the two of them faced each other. 

“I’m going to sleep soon,” Haru said.

 

“Okay, then I’ll go--

 

A hand grabbed Makoto’s wrist, preventing him from leaving. Makoto turns to find Haru looking up at him. 

 

“You didn’t sleep well last night,” Haru commented.

 

“I didn’t, I’m not used to sleeping in another bed,” Makoto replied.

 

“Then stay.”

 

“No, Haru--”

 

“Stay,” Haru insisted, “It’s your bed anyways.”

 

“But you’re our guest. I can’t invade your space like this.” Makoto argued

 

“I don’t mind,” Haru replied, it looked like he was just as stubborn as Makoto.

 

With a sigh, Makoto gave in, “Okay, but if you ever feel uncomfortable--

 

“I’ll let you know, but I doubt I will.”

 

Makoto chuckled as he shook his head. He had a feeling that this wouldn’t be the last time this will happen. “Goodnight Haru.”

 

“Goodnight Makoto,” Haru replied before rolling away, leaving space between the two.

 

Makoto smiled to himself as he blew the candle, shrouding the two of them in darkness. He had thought the presence of Haru would prevent him from sleeping but it turned out to be quite the opposite. He slept soundly that night. And strange enough, he even dreamed about visiting the ocean Haru described. He hadn’t had a dream in years, and it was definitely odd that he was having one that particular night. Makoto dismissed it as excitement and curiosity, but somehow deep down, he knew that it was something more than that. He just didn’t know what it was. 

**Author's Note:**

> For reference, kabsa and balaleet are both traditional meals from the Persian gulf. They both taste really good!
> 
> Unedited so sorry for all the mistakes.  
> Follow me on [twitter](https://twitter.com/starryrosez) if you wanna scream @ me about whatever.  
> Thanks for reading, comments are always appreciated <3


End file.
